


My Demonic Life

by Perla79



Series: The Demon Inside Me [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandonment, Demons, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:36:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7673821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perla79/pseuds/Perla79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emerald is a demon halfling narrating her life like she felt it and beginning from being abandoned by her mother</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Demonic Life

**Author's Note:**

> This os my first story,which I think I did a pretty good work,pls don't be to hard on me >~

My name is Emerald and I'm a demon halfling, my dad is a demon and my mom is a hypocrite bitch who never really liked me, she actually abandoned me when I was no less than 7 years old my story begins like this:  
_flashback_:  
I'm home playing until mom came she said: "do you want to go play in the park?"her soft, calm and warm voice was enough to make me say:" sure mommy" tat was a big mistake.  
At the park we played all sorts of games until... " Hey how about hide and seek?! Sounds fun?" She said with a soothing voice and again I fell right onto her trap;we played for around 5 minutes until it was my turn to count, and you all know what happens next,* sigh* but anyways I'm telling you the whole story..."3,2,1!"I said whith a smile, ithad been so long since I played outside, apparently my wings were kind of a freak show, so I designed a special magical necklace to hide them(I know, I know, I'm a genius) while wearing my necklace I could go out without a mob of believers turning me into a demon(or at least a possessed victim) and trying to exorcise me( which I will admit hurts as FUCK!)but they never got me, even if it did hurt ,a lot. But anyways I'm getting off topic;when I finished counting I obiously started looking for her, after I searched for about an hour and didn't find her I went to ask a man who was picking up what looked like a picnic, and asked " have you seen a tall red haired woman in a black polka dot dress and white boots?" The man looked a little confused first but he finally understood and said:Oh,but of course she apparently left like an hour ago, why do you ask? Are you lost,is she your mom?" Well she was until she left me here to practically DYE!" No, I was just looking for her,thanks anyways" I smiled trying to choke my sob,when I was far away enough I cryed the rest of the day, after all, I was alone, scared, and homeless; and all because of that stupid, fucking, BITCH!


End file.
